<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Seeds by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263764">Pumpkin Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, OT3, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Peter help Harry carve his first pumpkin!</p><p>-</p><p>Day 29: pumpkin carving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts">censored</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had never carved pumpkins. It just was something that he was never allowed to do as a child. Norman didn’t think that it was acceptable and it was too messy for his perfect child who was supposed to be the heir. Not that Norman really saw Harry as perfect. He always complained about something that Harry did and never saw Harry for who he was. He always complained if Harry did anything that he saw as out of line. He didn’t even know that Harry liked art. Harry had finally got away from his father and was living his dreams of being an artist while living with his two boyfriends, Harley and Peter. It was October when the idea of carving pumpkins got brought up at all.  It was actually Peter’s idea to carve the pumpkins. Apparently his family had always kept up the tradition for Halloween. Harley thought it was a good idea and Harry decided to go along with it not letting the other two know that he never carved a pumpkin. The two planned on what to get and what designs to do on the pumpkins. Harley talked about fixing up the seeds to snack on which made Harry more interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You eat the seeds?” he asked. The two looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some people do,” Harley said. “Haven’t you ever carved a pumpkin, Sweetheart?” Harry shook his head. Peter and Harley looked at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this calls for some pumpkin carving time,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they talked about how they would show Harry everything involved with pumpkin carving. Including choosing out the right pumpkin and how to carve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can show me how to cook the seeds?” Harry asked. Harley smiled and nodded. He knew that he wouldn’t let Harry in the kitchen to actually cook by himself but showing the boy how to cook never caused any fires. At least this far. Peter and Harley were good about cooking for the boy since Harry could burn water and had somehow done it once. Harley and Peter were still stumped on how he managed to burn water. Harley had told Harry that he needed supervision in the kitchen and Harry had told him he wouldn’t cook without Peter or Harley there to keep him from burning down the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the different carving kits and watched videos. He liked art and some people turned carving pumpkins into art so Harry figured he could as well. He picked out a kit that Peter suggested for starting as Peter grabbed two others. Harry asked him about the tools which Peter explained as he had some experience though Peter wasn’t an artist like the ones in the videos he could make a basic jack-o-lantern from a pumpkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What type of candles do we need?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tea candles are nice if you do an actual flame, but we are just going to get the battery ones. Easier to mess,” Harley told Harry. Harry nodded as Harley explained how Macy always bought tea lights and Harley would help his sister with carving the pumpkins. Harry smiled. He wished he had a family like Harley and Peter. Harley had once told him that Macy saw him as a son. May had practically taken Harry in a while ago and said he was like another son to her. Harry loved how his boys treated him and how they cared about him. He had become part of their families and he loved that. Once they had everything, Harley and Peter took him to a store and they found the perfect pumpkins. Once they had their pumpkins, Harley and Peter explained what he would do. Harry had fun and realized that it was messy. Once their pumpkins were carved, Harry showed the other two who smiled at him. Harry was grinning from ear to ear. His pumpkin was of a cat. Peter smiled as he showed his which was just a face whereas Harley showed his which was a face as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun,” Harry said. “I wish I had got to do this when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Harry wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he had got a mess,” Peter joked. Harry nodded before he kissed their cheeks before running to grab the tea lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get so lucky to end up with him?” Harley asked Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Peter said smiling as Harry came back and placed the tea light in. He smiled as the pumpkin lit up. Harry looked at the other two so happy about the smallest thing. Peter and Harley couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was so adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry helped Harley in the kitchen while Peter cleaned up the mess from gutting the pumpkins. Harry listened to every instruction given as Harley showed him how to oil and season the pumpkin seeds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those smell good,” Peter said. Harry still had the biggest smile on his face. Peter looked at Harley who seemed to be happy as well. Peter watched as Harry helped Harley get the pumpkin seeds into a bowl. When they were done, Harley suggested that the three of them get a shower since they were all covered in pumpkin guts. The other two agreed. By the time everyone was cleaned up, the three grabbed the pumpkin treat and laid down on the couch as they turned on Halloweentown and watched it. Harry smiled as Peter and Harley bickered over which was usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just admit that this is one of the best Halloween movies,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to disagree. Hocus Pocus is a masterpiece,” Harley said. Harry almost laughed before he decided he should throw his two cents in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s be honest,” Harry said. The two turned to him. “Nightmare Before Christmas is the best Halloween movie.” The other two looked at him as they began the debate on which movie was the best. All three of them enjoyed pumpkin seeds as they pointed out the best movie. Their jack-o-lanterns glowing in the background.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>